


Forevermore

by Passionfruit (PorcelainAlice)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: A heart boner, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Jay has Feelings too, Ben has Feelings and Jay has a boner, Bottoming from the Top, First Time, Fluff, I suggest you brush your teeth after reading this, Idiots in Love, M/M, Or topping from the bottom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Minor Exhibitionism, Very minor cum play, mentions of polyamory, safe sex practices, these dumb boys make me so upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainAlice/pseuds/Passionfruit
Summary: The difference between having sex and making love





	Forevermore

Ben isn’t in the habit of comparing himself to other men. He isn’t in the habit of thinking about other people’s bodies at all, actually, because it always feels like an invasion of privacy. Predatory, almost. He blames his mother’s stories about Gaston for how paranoid he’s always been about crossing other people’s boundaries without realizing it.

But now he’s face to face (well… kind of) with another man’s junk, and Ben is suddenly wishing he’d taken a peek or two in the locker room or something, because the only frame of reference he has is his own dick and it’s… it’s not even…

Jay is huge, is the thing. The problem isn’t so much that Ben feels emasculated (briefly, he’s surprised that he’s so comfortable with himself next to Jay, but that’s probably because Jay hasn’t stopped looking at Ben like he wants to _eat_ him, complete with the occasional, unfairly sexy licking of his lips; and besides, Ben has never felt judged by Jay anyway) so much as it is that Ben knows, logically, how two men have sex. However, logically… there’s no way that’s gonna fit inside of him.

But Ben has never had sex with another man before, and Jay has. A few men, actually, if Ben read between the lines correctly, so he’s trusting that Jay knows more about this than he does, trusting that his friend won’t hurt him in any way that could be avoided.

Jay has finished stripping in the time Ben was staring open-mouthed at the elephant trunk between his legs, and he pulls his hair up into a messy bun before reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. As he turns back to the bed, Jay catches Ben staring, and preens a little under his gaze, grinning his gorgeous, crooked grin.

“See something you like?” He purrs with a little eyebrow wiggle and a swaying of his hips, playing up the cocky, charming rogue until the way he flutters his lashes and puffs out his chest borders on ridiculously overdone and downright silly. The show works, and Ben snorts, some of the tension leaving him. Jay is such a _goof_ sometimes.

It’s a much needed reminder that this isn’t some trial Ben is overcoming, isn’t some great task he has to endure and get right or else there’ll be some punishment waiting for him. Jay isn’t expecting anything from him, and if Ben decides at any moment that he’s uncomfortable or wants to stop, he can say as much and Jay will listen.

Suddenly feeling much less stressed, Ben allows himself to _look_ at Jay as the thief crawls slowly towards him, admiring the flex and play of muscles under his gold skin, the sly smirk on his lips, the silver glints of the hoops pierced through his nipples. His cock, half-hard and gorgeous between his thighs. Jay is a vision. Ben could look at him forever.

Then Jay is sliding into his lap and kissing him, deep and slow and lascivious, like Jay really is going to eat him, like he’s savoring the taste, and it makes heat pool in his belly, makes him grip Jay’s shoulders and pull him closer. Ben never knew kissing would be such a turn on for him until he started this whole thing with Mal, who’d then handed him off to Evie for his first real taste of _passion_. Now it’s Jay’s turn, and Ben’s whole body is starting a slow, aching burn, heat spreading through every inch of him from where he and Jay are pressed together.

Jay pulls out of the kiss, picks the bottle of lube back up, and grins. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Ben isn’t actually sure if he’s ready, but he’s mostly hard and Jay won’t hurt him and they’ve already come this far.

Winking, Jay drips the slick over his fingers, then catches Ben’s eyes. He stares, doesn’t break his gaze once as he… reaches… behind himself.

Ben’s eyes widen at the same time Jay’s flutter closed, a hitch in his breathing making it clear that he’s, that he really… Oh.

“Oh,” Ben says, a little stupidly, and his heart races. This is… not what he’d had in mind, and it feels silly now to have assumed, he really should have asked before they started, and he certainly isn’t complaining but this is… “Wow.”

Jay‘s back is arched, his body twisted slightly to make it easier to reach his own hole. He’s fingering himself. Jay is sitting in Ben’s lap opening himself up so he can take Ben’s cock, and on autopilot Ben is reaching out to touch and touch and _touch_ him, running his hands up thick, muscled thighs and sides and arms and abs to settle low on Jay’s chest, framing his pecs like tits. The light catches off of his piercings as he moves and Ben can’t help that he needs to get his mouth on Jay’s nipples. Right now.

Jay certainly doesn’t seem like he’s complaining. He grunts another soft, low sound and arches further, pressing himself into Ben’s hands and lips, his head falling back. Ben can’t see what he’s doing to himself but whatever it is he must be doing it well because Jay grunts again, louder, and his hips move as he presses down on his own fingers, searching for more of whatever it is that has his dick twitching, even untouched.

Ben catches one of his piercings between his teeth, tugs gently on the hoop and savors the way that little bit of pain makes Jay _shiver_. He doesn’t realize his hands have roamed farther than he planned on letting them until he feels the bones of Jay’s wrist flex against his fingers, and Ben gasps, dizzy with arousal as he reaches down just a little more, to where Jay is stretched open around two of his own fingers, slick and strange feeling.

Jay bucks back at the touch, and at first Ben fears he’s done something wrong, but then Jay is pulling his fingers out and grabbing at Ben’s hand, guiding it between his legs. “Yeah, c’mon,” he’s saying, his voice husky with want, “Touch me.”

Ben touches him. It’s a little scary at first, and very weird, to put his fingers inside someone else’s asshole, but Jay wraps his arms around Ben’s shoulders, buries his face in his neck and moves against him like he’s never felt anything better. It makes Ben want to keep touching him. It makes him want to touch Jay forever.

He can feel every twitch and throb, every shudder that has Jay clenching down around his fingers in a way that has Ben light-headed imagining what it will feel like around his dick. Ben never thought he’d be into the whole delayed sexual gratification thing, but his own erection is suddenly way less important than the hushed, broken sounds coming out of Jay’s mouth, the tacky trails of precum smeared over his belly as Jay’s dick presses between them. Ben wonders, carefully pressing his fingers in deeper, if he could make Jay come just from this.

Then he… Does something. Touches something, and it has Jay clawing at him, hips rocking and chest heaving around a sweet, wanting groan, and Jay is suddenly swatting Ben’s hands away even as he grinds down on his fingers.

“Okay, okay m’good, _fuck_ I'm good, c’mon,”

Jay seems to catch his breath and catch himself, holding Ben’s shoulder in one hand and his wrist in the other, and he blinks down at him, his eyes clouded. “Do you want a condom?” He asks, like he's just now remembering (he probably is, contraceptives wouldn't exactly be common on the island, would they?) “I dunno if I'm…” Jay’s face twists briefly, a flash of shame and self-loathing across his features, and Ben knows what he’s thinking. _I don't know if I'm clean, I don't know if I'm sick or not. I don't know if touching me will make you dirty._

Ben kisses him as gently as he can, and on a whim pushes Jay over onto his back, moving to hover over him on all fours.

“Do _you_ want a condom?” Ben asks, because they forget, sometimes, the villain kids, that they’re allowed to have opinions on things like this. That what they want or need is just as important as what Ben wants or needs. They’re so used to measuring love in favors granted, it’s still a foreign concept to them, that they can have Ben without doing for him. That he will love and support them even if they aren’t bending over backwards to keep him pleased.

Jay squirms, uncomfortable under Ben’s steady gaze, turning his face away. “I might be sick,” He says, instead of answering the question, and Ben leans down, doing half a push up to kiss Jay soundly.

“I don’t think you are,” Ben says, slowly, “If you did have an STD, the other three would have caught it by now, given how often you all sleep with each other. And,” he rushes to add as a panicked look crosses Jay’s face, “you four have been exclusive since before you came to Auradon, right? Which means none of you could have picked it up off of someone else.”

Jay frowns thoughtfully, but doesn’t quite look convinced, and that’s fine. Better safe than sorry anyway. Ben certainly isn't trying to discourage Jay from choosing to use protection, only to remind him that it's his choice, and he doesn't need to tear himself down to make it. “I'm fine with it either way,” he says, honestly, and leans in for another gentle kiss, easing into it, slowly drawing Jay out of his self-deprecating thoughts and back to the matter on hand. “It's up to you.”

He can see how uncomfortable that makes Jay, but Ben refuses to be swayed. He doesn't really _get_ the compulsion they all have to please and pander to him, but he knows it comes from how they were raised, how their parents treated them, and even though they all know (Gods and Goddesses, Ben hopes they know) that he would never, ever hurt them, they still all struggle with doing or saying or choosing things that might conflict with his preferences or wants. Since figuring that out, Ben has been firmly neutral on as many topics as he can be, leaving the choices up to them. This is one of those situations he refuses to have an opinion on. As long as it's what Jay wants, Ben will do it.

The silence drags on for a moment, Jay squirming under him as Ben tries to distract them both by touching and kissing every inch of him that he can reach. He and Jay have made out before of course, shirtless and hard in their jeans and slacks respectively, rolling around in bed and grinding against each other, but now they're _naked_ , and Ben can feel Jay’s cock against his hip, and he’s actually going to be _inside_ of Jay, and he might be just a little bit drunk on that thought.

“... Yeah.” Jay says, finally, and all at once his bravado is back, grin sliding into place as if he'd never been nervous at all (as if he wasn't still nervous and trying to hide it) “No reason to risk it right? You've got tests for that shit here. You can hit it raw after I get one.”

Ben snorts, amused despite himself at Jay’s typical crassness, at how his chest still warms regardless of how crude his friend is. He wishes it were a little less desperate, a little less compulsive, but Ben will never not be touched to the core at how thoughtful the four of them are, at how they all try so hard to make him happy.

He drops another quick, sweet kiss to Jay’s lips before rolling off him, grinning to himself at the disgruntled sound the other boy doesn’t quite manage to muffle, and digs briefly in his nightstand for the box of condoms there. (He’d nearly had a heart attack when he first got it, and he’d spent hours agonizing about where to hide it so the maids wouldn’t see. It had taken Mal laughing in his face to finally just accept that he is a healthy young man with an active libido and people probably suspect he’s having sex already. He might as well reassure them that he’s at least being safe about it.)

He doesn’t keep Jay waiting for long, and he kisses him again as soon as he can, intoxicated from the taste of his lips, the feeling of Jay’s calloused hands sliding over his body, holding him close. One scarred hand wraps around his cock and Ben gasps, pressing his forehead against Jay’s shoulder and rocking into his fist. He’d been so distracted by making sure Jay was alright that he’d hardly paid attention to his own erection, and now, having it stroked and squeezed by those slick, strong fingers feels like the best fucking thing he has ever experienced.

Reluctantly, Ben reaches down to pull Jay’s hand off of him, careful to grab his hand and not his wrist. “I’m, I won’t last long if you do that.” He says, and flushes as Jay laughs at him. But it’s hard to feel too insecure when Jay is reaching past him for the box of condoms and pulling one out, grinning at him hungrily. He peels open the foil packet and sends a wink at Ben, as flirty and charming as he always is.

“You wanna do the honors,” he purrs, “or should I?”

Frankly, if Jay touches his dick again, Ben is going to lose it, but saying that at loud is too much for him, so Ben takes the condom from Jay’s hand and sits back to roll it on. Jay… stares at him, and that’s almost as bad as touching would have been. The room feels too hot, Ben is choking on it, drowning in it. Jay is sprawled on his back on the bed, his legs spread shamelessly wide and his gorgeous face framed by a few loose strands of hair, and suddenly all at once this feels very real.

They're going to have sex. Ben is going to have sex with Jay. He's going to lose his virginity, not only to another boy, but to a boy who's father has had several documentaries made about him, and all of them have been for awful reasons. It isn’t his wedding night, Jay isn’t a princess, and Ben isn’t even officially dating him (Not that he could, his father would have his head.) Technically, Ben is cheating on his girlfriend right now. With a man. Who is not only the son of a murderer but also half a villain in his own right, if Ben’s theory about the things Jay and the others did on the island is correct.

“Hey,” Jay says, apparently seeing something on Ben’s face. He reaches up and cups his cheek in one warm, rough palm, a worried dip between his eyebrows. “You okay? Not feelin’ it?”

“No, I…” Goodness, how is he supposed to explain this? He doesn’t regret a single action he’s taken that led to this moment, and he certainly isn’t wishing his life had gone differently, he just… “I wasn’t expecting my life to be like this,” He says, quietly, realizing himself as he says them how true the words are. “I honestly didn’t even think any of you would give me the time of day, all things considered. When we became friends and Mal spelled me, I thought I’d gotten lucky. That by some twist of fate I had ended up with something I’d wanted but never thought I could have, but this…”

He runs a hand up Jay’s thigh, thinking, remembering. There’s an ugly, jagged scar on Jay’s left hip, curving in a crescent shape up around his belly button. Ben hasn’t asked him how he got it, how any of his friends got any of their scars, and he knows he never will.

“This is more than I ever thought I’d have,” He breathes. “It’s so much more than I deserve. I love you all so much and… it was ridiculous enough to think that Mal might humor my crush, but for all four of you to be willing to give me a chance, to be willing to let me be a part of you…” He searches for the words and comes up empty-handed. How can he verbalize the aching, bruised-tender feeling in his chest, crawling it’s way up his throat? How can he express the sudden realization he’s just had that he could live his entire life for these four and still never be worthy of this? That better, more worthy people than him sometimes spend their whole lives trying to find their soulmate, and Ben has somehow found _four_?

He says, “I love you,” Because it’s the only thing he feels like he can say, right now. “I love you so much.”

Jay’s face does something strange. There’s a knee-jerk reaction like a cringe, as though the sight of such honest emotion makes him weary, but he visibly shoves that reaction aside. Instead he gives Ben a wincing smile. “Aw, Ben…” He starts, then stops, shrugging helplessly. “We… yanno. You too.” Jay huffs, frustrated with himself, and Ben can’t help it. He drops his head onto Jay’s shoulder and laughs, and laughs, and laughs.

“Hey!” Jay protests, half-laughing as well, “I’m fucking trying, okay? This feelings junk is new, cut me some.”

“I know,” Ben chuckles, pressing a kiss to Jay’s collar bone. “Thank you.”

Jay sighs, and tangles his hand in Ben’s hair, guiding him up for a deep, slow kiss, reminding him of what they’re here for. Despite the distraction, Jay hasn’t flagged at all, and Ben gasps as he arches up, hard cock dragging over his thigh. Jay fucks his tongue into Ben’s mouth, the sort of kiss that’s heavy and filthy and purely sexual, leaving Ben groaning and rocking against him.

In the motions of someone who’s done this before, Jay flips them over, pinning Ben down by his shoulders. He throws his leg over Ben’s hips and sits back, grinding down on his dick while Ben squirms. (He tries not to think of all the times Jay might have had to shove someone off him for reasons other than sex. Or worse, reasons that _were_ for sex.)

“We gonna talk about our feelings more,” Jay teases, grinning crookedly, “Or do you wanna fuck me?”

Ben fights with himself, embarrassment and hunger warring in his body, and manages to take Jay’s cock in his hand, squeezing and stroking the way Jay had done for him earlier. The way his friend grunts and thrusts into his grip gives Ben just enough courage to be honest for once. “I want to make love to you,” He says, quickly, before he can have a chance to regret opening his mouth, “I want to make you feel good. I want to watch you come.”

Jay bites his lip, groaning, and waves Ben’s hand away as he gropes around for the bottle of lube. Triumphant, he sits back, and this time Ben can’t quite find the willpower to do it himself, so he lets Jay get him ready, the slick slide of his hand over Ben’s dick making him grunt. God, he wants this so bad, he feels like he’s been hard for hours. There’s an ache and throb in his chest to match the one in his dick and Ben thinks this is what people mean when they say making love is different than having sex.

Jay plants a hand on his chest for balance, holds Ben in place with the other, and sinks down.

“O-oh,” Ben’s hands are on his hips, trying to help hold him steady but mostly just clutching on for dear life. Jay is so tight and hot and fuck, _fuck--_

“Easy,” Jay tells him, his voice breathy. “Let me take this slow, you’re, hah, fuck you’re big.” He slides down another inch, panting for breath, and Ben claws at his hips and groans. Gods, he’s like a fucking vice, fever-hot and tight enough to have Ben clenching his teeth, already inching towards orgasm even from just this.

Eventually, Ben realizes he’s talking out loud. The mantra in his head is pouring out of his mouth, mindless with heat and pleasure and lust and love, his hands leaving bruises on Jay’s slim hips as he takes Ben all the way to the root, both of them moaning. “Jay, Jay, Jay, oh, Jay.”

“Shhh,” Jay murmurs. His eyes are so dark they’re black, his body slick with sweat. His cock is twitching even though he isn’t moving at all, just sitting still, and Ben has a thought so crude it takes him by surprise, that Jay is stuffed full of his cock, full enough it must be touching that spot inside of him that Ben found earlier, making him drip precum all over Ben’s abs.

“Let me… Take this slow, yeah? It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, yes, of course,” Ben whines, trying to loosen his grip on Jay’s hips and fighting tooth and nail against the urge to move. Jay asked to take this slow, so they’ll go slow, as slow as he needs, even though he’s fever-hot and so fucking tight inside, even though he’s _twitching_ around Ben’s cock like he wants him in deeper. “Oh, gods…”

Jay gives a breathy laugh, nodding as if in agreement, and slowly raises himself up on his knees before just as slowly sinking back down. Ben is torn between the urge to fist his hands in the sheets (because he can’t help but grab and grip and clutch, and he doesn’t want to hurt Jay, doesn’t want to leave bruises) and the desperate need buzzing under his skin to touch and touch and _touch_ and never stop.

Jay makes the decision for him, taking one of Ben’s hands and guiding it to his cock, wordlessly wrapping his fingers around him, and Ben takes his que, stroking Jay just as slowly as he moves and, gods, the way he _moves._

The pace is so, so slow, probably for Ben’s benefit as much as Jay’s, but it hardly matters when Jay is swaying his hips and rocking as soon as he gets comfortable. Ben was right, he’s definitely done this before enough to have some practice (Ben doesn’t even feel jealous about that) and Ben is once again struck by the thought that he should probably be feeling slightly more inadequate.

Then he and Jay lock eyes again, and Jay’s are dark like obsidian and so warm, and his hair is falling out of his sloppy bun and clinging to his face and neck, and he’s smiling just a little bit, like he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it, and Ben’s lack of sexual experience seems completely irrelevant under the weight of that soft gaze.

“Do you-- is this okay?” He asks, hushed, twisting his wrist a little and rubbing his thumb over the tip of Jay’s cock, all the things Ben knows he likes when he does it to himself. Jay sighs and shivers, and moves just a little faster.

“Yeah. Damn, I forgot... “ Jay huffs, losing his train of thought as he shifts his weight. He seems like he’s gotten used to the stretch (which makes one of them, but if Ben thinks at all about how hot and tight and wet and-- no, nope, not thinking about it, if he thinks about it he’ll die) but now he’s moving like he’s looking for something. It takes Ben a second to remember that spot, whatever he’d touched earlier that made Jay arch and moan. He thinks about making Jay do that again and can’t stop his hips from moving.

It’s an accident, he wasn’t trying to. Jay said go slow, Ben was going to hold still and let him take his time, no matter how much time that took, no matter that he was all but shaking with restraint. But when his hips jerk up-- not even that hard!-- Jay makes a hoarse, punched-out sound and sinks down the rest of the way all at once, fast enough to make Ben grit his teeth and clench his eyes shut.

Jay is still shifting a little, but he’s also moving _faster_ , his hands on Ben’s chest baring his weight and pushing Ben down into the mattress. He can tell the exact moment Jay finds what he’s looking for, because he tenses up all at once and jerks, twitching and throbbing and oh, fuck.

“Oh, fuck!” Ben moans, fighting to keep his eyes open. Jay nods a little like he agrees, then lifts himself up and sinks right back down, and Ben doesn’t really have a choice of keeping his eyes open anymore. Not if he wants to keep himself from coming. Jay is fucking himself on Ben’s cock and Ben can barely even stand it, every inch of his skin is lit-up like a livewire, he feels over-sensitive and feverish and so goddamn good.

Jay is groaning, low and deep in his chest. Quiet, breathy sex noises and when he rocks up and then down again Ben meets him halfway, and there’s a fire roaring in his belly and licking down every nerve in his body. Ben thrusts up again, a little harder, just to see, and Jay’s cock throbs in Ben’s hand and he doesn’t tell Ben to stop. Which is good, because at this point if Jay said stop Ben might just fucking _cry_.

Jay moans, “Yeah, Ben, just like that. Fuck me hard,” and Ben really, really doesn’t need to be told twice. He still has his eyes closed, because if he looks at Jay he’ll come, but that means all he can do is listen and feel and that’s almost worse, because when he plants his feet wide and takes Jay by the hips and pulls him down on his dick Jay makes a _gorgeous_ goddamn noise that makes Ben even hotter.

It shouldn’t be possible. Ben is moaning through gritted teeth and his body is on fire and every single one of his nerve endings is singing, but Jay keeps finding ways to wind him up even tighter, ways to make him throw his head back against his pillow and _sob_ with how good he feels. Distantly, he remembers his hands, and his bruising grip, and he tries to pry his fingers off Jay’s hips, but Jay puts more weight on the hands on Ben’s chest, pushing him down into the mattress so Jay can move faster, ride him harder, and Ben couldn’t find the strength to let him go right now if his life depended on it.

He has no clue how long he lasts. Not long, probably, because even if this wasn’t Ben’s first time Jay makes him feel so incredible, Ben can barely stand it. His teeth dig into his lips, his muscles burning with exertion. Ben can feel sweat dripping down his body, so hypersensitive that he could track the progress of a single drop as it rolls ticklishly down one hip.

It’s so much. All of it, everything, the scent of Jay’s skin and the lust-drunk sounds they’re both making and the callouses on Jay’s fingers when he moves his hands to pull and play with Ben’s nipples, the sweat-slick skin between them, the heat and clutch and the way Jay moves his hips. Ben feels like glass, splintering apart, holding himself together by his fingernails where they leave crescent-moon marks in Jay’s skin.

Then Jay says, quietly, voice half a moan, “Look at me, Ben. Look at what you do to me.”

With a desperate gasp, Ben opens his eyes.

Jay’s face is flushed, his gold skin blooming with roses over his cheeks and down his neck, shining with sweat. His eyes are glassy with pleasure and so, so dark, his mouth hanging open around shaking moans. Strands of loose hair cling to his face and neck, and Jay whines as he leans back, sitting even more fully on Ben, laying one hand on Ben’s crooked knee for balance and bringing the other down to his straining dick, purple-red with need and weeping precum like a faucet.

“Look at me,” Jay pleads, voice cracking, as his own eyes close, his head falling back, and that’s funny, almost, that Jay thinks Ben is even capable of looking anywhere else now that his eyes are glued to the arch of Jay’s throat, his broad chest and pierced nipples, the muscles under his skin moving while he fucks himself down onto Ben’s cock and then into his own fist, back and forth. “Watch me, Ben, watch--”

Jay cuts off with a shattered moan, arching and, oh gods, throbbing and clenching and twitching and writhing, _moving_ all the way inside, and Ben makes a choked-off noise when he feels Jay’s come hit his chest, painting across his skin, fucking, gods, why is that so hot?

Still whining through his orgasm, Jay cracks his eyes open, look at Ben, and his lips quirk just a little at whatever expression he finds on Ben’s face, and like that the world explodes like far-off stars.

When Ben comes back to himself, minutes or hours later, Jay has moved off of him and sprawled out on his side, the two of them pressed together and panting for breath. Jay’s fingers are making aimless little trails over Ben’s chest and stomach, and he flushes when he realizes that Jay is playing with the mess. That should really be a lot more gross than it is.

Ben thinks maybe he should say something, another love declaration, maybe, but he’s sated and sex-smug and doesn’t actually feel like talking very much right now. He shifts around to slip his arm under Jay’s head, tucking him in closer to his side, and breathes through the endorphin rush.

The spunk all over him really is getting kind of gross, though, and he knows he’ll regret it if he falls asleep now instead of taking a shower first. Ben is trying to find the motivation to get up so he and Jay can both clean off when Jay rolls onto his back, stretching out like a cat.

He’s gorgeous like this, lazy and smug and sex-satisfied. Jay rolls his head to the side, giving Ben a slow, toothy grin that has his dick trying valiantly to perk back up. More than that, though, Ben can feel his whole chest squeeze tight and warm. He grins back, so in love it hurts.

“Yanno what the best part is?” Jay slurs, heaving himself up into a sitting position and reaching to pull off the condom. Ben flushes, scooting up to do it himself, and blushes deeper when Jay smirks at him.

“What?” He asks, eyes on the thin latex as he peels it off and ties it, still managing to drip even more come all over himself. Ugh, now it’s gross.

Jay is in his arms again as soon as Ben is back from throwing the condom away. “The best part,” He says, “Is that there’s room for improvement.”

Ben blinks at him, then snorts as he catches on, falling back into the bed to laugh, loud and unrestrained. Jay follows him down, climbs all over him like a spider, uncaring of the sweat and other bodily fluids steadily drying between them.

“No, dude seriously, listen -- Shut up, _listen_. That was your first time. You didn’t have a fucking clue what you were doing. And it _only gets better_ from here!”

Half-heartedly trying to fend Jay off with one hand, Ben shakes his head, at Jay, at himself, at the heat in his cheeks and the warmth in his chest. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” He says, honestly, even though he immediately wants bury his head under the pillows in embarrassment. Wow, that sounded lame.

But Jay is still grinning at him, his shoulders hitching as he tries to stifle his laughter enough to talk. “Oh, hell yeah. With a little practice you might actually fucking kill me.”

“What a way to go.”

“Dicked to death by the high king.”

“At least you will have died doing what you love,”

Neither of them can keep it up for long -- they both break, holding each other and laughing at nothing. Gods, Ben feels good right now. Like he’s glowing.

They settle back down again, cuddling for another moment before Jay shifts a little to get more comfortable and the tacky, dried trails of cum between them pulls on Ben’s skin and, yeah, shower time.

“Eugh,” He says, wincing as he rolls out of bed. His legs make it known very firmly that they do not want to be carrying him and are not happy about his change in position, but Ben takes solace in the knowledge that a shower won’t take long.

“Like a glazed donut,” Jay says, heaving himself onto his feet with a wince of his own. Ben makes another grossed-out grunt and frowns at him.

“Why that comparison?”

“Just to see you make that face, your majesty.”

In the end, they end up needing to help each other hobble to the bathroom, because Ben’s muscles are exhausted and Jay is having a hard time walking (Ben tries to pretend he isn’t blushing, but Jay keeps smirking at him, so it doesn’t work) but they do eventually make it into the shower.

Jay slumps against the tiled wall and undoes his hair while Ben fiddles with the faucets until the water runs warm. It would really be more efficient and economic for them to each take a quick shower alone, but Ben doesn’t want to, and Jay will never turn down an excuse to cuddle, so the two of them end up holding each other under the spray, Jay hanging off of Ben like a limpet and Ben making half-hearted attempts to help Jay wash off that are really just feeling him up.

Under the heat and the steam of the shower, Ben finds himself swaying, already half-asleep. Jay returns the favor in washing Ben off, and at least helps him clean off the crusted sperm that had dried to him, which Ben is immensely grateful for. He’ll have to remember to thank Jay later, when he isn’t falling asleep.

Jay is laughing at him, but Ben doesn’t mind. It’s a beautiful laugh, warm and throaty and soft. Jay turns off the water, and Ben braves the cold to get them towels. They dry off on the way back into the bedroom.

The blankets are in usable condition, seeing as they were shoved to the floor when he and Jay were just getting started, but the sheets are really quite gross, and Ben is turning to dig through his wardrobe for another set when Jay just tugs them off the bed, tosses them aside, and climbs onto the bare mattress, still naked and damp.

“... Whatcha looking for?” Jay asks around a yawn, pulling a blanket around himself. Ben blinks at him, then laughs. Right, of course. Isle kid. Jay doesn’t care about things like that.

“Nothing,” Ben answers, “We should probably wear pajamas,”

Jay’s answering groan only makes him smile, and Ben decides he doesn’t much care about things like that either, right now.

Jay opens his arms eagerly when Ben crawls back into the bed with him, and they fit together under the blankets like puzzle pieces, Jay’s head tucked under Ben’s chin.

“... Hey, Jay?” Ben murmurs.

“Hm?”

“What did you mean earlier, when you said it’s been a while? Don’t you and Carlos…?”

Jay snorts. “Yeah, but C likes it the other way ‘round. I do, too, but it’s nice to be the one taking it sometimes, yanno?”

“Ah. So, you’d prefer if I, um… give it… to you?” Ben will never understand how Jay and the others can talk so casually about this. His face feels like it’s on fire as Jay sniggers.

“Nah, Ben, I’ll fuck you. Just hurts a little, at first. Figured you shouldn’t go through that, your first time.”

Ben thinks if his heart gets any warmer, he might combust and be perfectly okay with that. “Thank you,” He murmurs, “For being so considerate.”

Jay only hums, more asleep than not, and Ben buries his face in dark hair and closes his eyes, content to join him. Sleep creeps up quickly, Ben sinking easily down into the dark, Jay a warm, sweet-smelling weight in his arms. Ben can feel Jay’s heartbeat against the hand he has against Jay’s chest, ba-dum. Ba-dum.

“Hey, Ben?”

“Yes?”

“... I love you.”

Jay’s breath on his neck, and Jay’s voice in his ears. “I love you, too.” Ben whispers.

He falls asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing tumblr http://thisisallthehattersfault.tumblr.com/


End file.
